The Complication
by Raea Lemon
Summary: Hermione Granger couldn't cope with the death of her parents. She ran away. Years later she returns to her old, forgotten friends with a little bit of a surprise. An illegitimate child. LL/RW, GW/HP, HG/RW, HG/HP, HG/RL, LL/HP in flashbacks. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

_**(This story is about love, loss, betrayal, and lies. It is by no means a humorous story. If you do not wish to read a story that may or may not have a happy ending, please exit now. This is rated M for a reason. Do not read if you are not of age! Thank you.)**_

**Chapter 1**

_Time After Time_

Some do not cope well with the loss of a loved one. Sadly, Hermione Granger fell into this category. Her breathing was labored, her chest tight, eyes wide as the Muggle police officer stood on her doorstep, informing her that never again would she see her parents. They had both been killed in a car accident.

Just last evening she had taken a seat in between her mother and father, reintroduced herself as their daughter, and explained why she had confunded them. She had been researching how to bring back their memories, but it all was in vain.

She could barely feel herself climbing the stairs to her bedroom, daftly fingering the doorknob before shuffling to her bed. She collapsed there, a fit of sobs wracking her small frame. Never again would she have a family.

Slowly she sat up, reaching for the little, elongated object on her bedside table that would determine her fate. As her eyes grazed over the double pink stripes she barely recognized the result.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, her thumb running over the little window to the Muggle pregnancy test in her hand.

She set the test down and fell back on her bed, pulling the blankets over herself before crying until she was in a dreamless sleep.

_HGHGHGHG_

"I don't know what you're going on about, Harry," Ginny stirred her tea, pouring yet another dash of cream into the already milky liquid.

"I just think that someone should check on her. Where did she go? Do we know?" Harry inquired, taking a sip of his own coffee as Lily and James marveled at the new wands their mother and father had purchased just yesterday. They'd be starting school in a week as first years.

"No! She left for a reason, Harry Potter, and I think it best to leave her be," Ginny scolded him before looking over at James and Lily, "Don't you dare start casting spells. I am _not _going to bail you out of Azkaban for underage magic!"

The twins eyed their mother and tucked their wands away before running off upstairs.

"She's one of my best friends. Or she used to be," Harry sighed heavily.

"I know. I love Hermione. But she needs to do what she needs to do. And if that's living as a Muggle, then she needs to keep on with it. It's been fifteen years," Ginny ran her fingers absently over the baby bump under her housecoat. "She's not likely to change just because Harry Potter demands it."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, knowing that more than likely his wife was right.

Just before Harry could drain his tea and head for the Ministry, there was a loud thud at the door. He frowned, wrinkling his brow and stood.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Ginny asked.

"No," he shook his head and walked the few feet to the front door, swinging it open. There on the doorstep stood Hermione with duffel bags in her arms.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione murmured, offering a bit of a smile.

Harry's jaw dropped, "H-Hermione."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Come in. Please. Sit down."

The couple watched as Hermione walked forward, revealing a beautiful, long legged girl behind her. She was pale and slightly freckled, with waist-length honey curls and the most shocking, oceanic eyes. Hermione beckoned her forward.

"This is Minerva. My daughter," Hermione gave a nervous gesture toward the fourteen year old standing by the now-closed door.

Minerva set her bags down and stepped forward to stand beside her mother, "Hello. I've heard so many good things about you."

She had directed this at Harry. He stared silently for a few moments, thoughts tumbling wickedly in his already-full mind. This girl was fourteen years old. The last time he slept with Hermione was...

"I'm glad you got married," Hermione addressed Ginny, "I always thought you two were perfect for each other. Do you have children?" She was simply trying to make polite conversation but it seemed that Harry was too far away mentally to even register her question.

When he didn't answer, Ginny spoke up, "Well, I'm four months along," she patted her little baby bump, "And we have two ten year olds upstairs. Lily and James."

Hermione beamed, "That's wonderful."

"Harry?" Ginny ground out. He was still staring at Minerva.

His head jerked toward his wife as if he'd been yanked out of a trance, "Oh. Right. Two. One on the way. Ron's married, too."

"Harry!" Ginny hissed, her eyes forming angry slits, "Why did you tell her that?"

"It's fine," Hermione interjected, "I got over Ronald a long time ago."

Minerva looked lost, "Who is that, Mum?"

"An old boyfriend from high school," she explained.

Harry and Ginny exchanged odd glances. Ginny suddenly spoke, "Minerva, dear, why don't you run upstairs and meet Lily and James. They're in James' bedroom, I'm sure. First door on your left," she gave a subtle smile and gestured toward the stairs.

Minerva returned the smile and with a glance at her mother, headed up at a jog.

"You haven't told her about magic," it was more of a statement than a question. Harry frowned.

"She knows she's different. But she doesn't know why. Minerva- I mean Professor Minerva McGonagall- not my Minerva- keeps sending letters for Hogwarts. I couldn't keep ignoring it," she explained quietly.

"So after fifteen years you just _show up _here in _my _home and expect everything to be okay?" Harry turned pink, anger now boiling beneath his flesh. Ginny rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him but it didn't seem to help, "You think that's okay? While we were picking up the pieces you ran off to be a _Muggle?_"

Hermione was blushing furiously and had averted her gaze to her fidgeting feet, "I didn't know what else to do. My parents-"

"My entire family is gone! Ginny lost a brother and her father is dead! He had a heart attack while **YOU **were off hiding! We needed you! I needed you," the last sentence was more of a whisper than a yell, as the rest of his rant had been.

Hermione and Ginny were both silent, staring at Harry as if he were about to burst into flame.

"I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. I was broken," Hermione explained in a calm, collected, monotone voice.

"Fine. Are you over it? Can you come back and live your life like it's meant to be? Or are you going to scurry back to where you came from-"

"Harry!" Ginny chided.

"It's okay," Hermione forced a smile, "I deserved that. I'm staying. I need your help, though."

Ginny took a seat at the kitchen table, "Anything."

Hermione sighed heavily, wrinkling her brow in either concentration or heavy thought, Harry wasn't sure which. After a few moments she spoke, "I need help telling Minerva about our world."

Harry dragged a hand through his hair, nodding slowly, "Okay..." He parted his lips to ask a question, but thought better of it.

"What is it, Harry? I owe you any answers you need," Hermione asked caringly, reaching out to place a hand on his knee.

He shook his head a bit but soon decided to ask, "Who's child is she?"

All went deadly quiet. Ginny, who seemed to be curious at first, looked in between her husband and Hermione. After noticing the worried expression Harry wore, she clenched her fists and turned a ghastly shade of white.

"Hermione... It isn't..." Ginny choked out.

Hermione took a slow, steadying breath, "Can I speak with Harry alone? Please?"

Ginny drew her lips into an angry little line, reminding Hermione much of Mrs. Weasley. She slowly took a nod before storming out of the kitchen and slamming the door behind her.

Harry turned back to Hermione after watching his furious wife exit the room, "Who? She's mine, isn't she?" He seemed to want the answer, but at the same time wasn't exactly sure if he could handle it.

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment before gazing off in the other direction, "She could be."

He frowned, "You don't know?"

Suddenly, Hermione broke into wracking, guilty sobs. She hugged herself, doubling over and sinking to the floor.

Harry rushed to her side, kneeling down to put his arms around her, "Tell me, Hermione. Please."

"Minnie could be yours... She could be Ron's... I don't know. Two weeks before my parents... Passing... I slept with Ron," she choked out between sobs, "We didn't use protection. We were engaged."

This was the first Harry had heard about an engagement.

"After the accident, I just wasn't the same. I was waiting for my parents to get home that evening. I missed my monthly. So I took a test. I was going to surprise them with the news. A policeman came to our door and told me... Told me they were dead," she began to calm, wiping at the tears flooding her eyes and cheeks.

"Hermione.. I didn't know," he felt his own tears began to fall.

"But you and I had been having the affair for so long. No one knew.. You had just proposed to Ginny... I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. I knew she would leave you if she found out, and I knew Ron would hate me when the truth came out," she whimpered, her head hanging in utter shame.

"You're probably right. But we would have had each other. Even if it was Ron's baby, I would have married you, Hermione. I would have done the right thing, here," he assured her, "You didn't have to run away."

Hermione nodded, not quite believing him. After a few moments she spoke again, her voice unsure, "Who did Ron marry?"

Harry's frowned dropped into a scowl, "Don't do this to yourself."

"Who, Harry?"

He sighed, "Luna."

(Like it? Dislike it? Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, it's been quite a while since I have updated. I apologize! I haven't had any internet whatsoever and therefore have had no way to post chapters. Yes, yes, you hate me, but I'm hoping to make up for it with these next few chapters. The main characters of this story are listed below in order of importance, just to jog your memory._

_-Hermione Granger_

_-Minerva Granger_

_-Harry Potter_

_-Ronald Weasley_

_-Ginny Potter_

_-Luna Weasley_

Hermione headed toward Ottery St. Catchpole early the very next morning. Her first thought was to have left Minerva with Ginny and Harry, but on second thought she'd decided it was best for Ron to meet his potential child, just as Harry had. She knew how jealous Ron had been in school, and she was quite sure that if she didn't treat him the exact same way she'd treated Harry, he might be angered and not want anything to do with her at all.

She knew that both men were bound to be extremely sore over her sudden decision to drop out of their lives so many years ago. Now it was only a matter of time before those wounds were reopened and she was forced to deal with her mistakes. Harry might have let things slide but Ron surely wouldn't. He wasn't like Harry in the least.

Hermione parked her car outside of the Burrow, not entirely sure where she was supposed to be going. Harry had informed her that Ron was living close to his mother, but Hermione had assumed that meant he lived within a few miles. No. As she had approached the house she noticed a tiny cottage right next door to the elder Weasley's home. She then assumed that this was Ron's current dwelling.

It was hard to miss all of the blond children running around in the front yard. Each was female except for the youngest, a boy appearing to be about two or so in years. He was the lone redhead of the bunch, and he resembled Ron so strongly that Hermione doubted Luna had one thing to do with his creation.

Minerva shuffled her feet on the floor of the car nervously, her hands tucked between her knees. She gazed at the children longingly, almost wishing she was among them, Hermione assumed. A pang of guilt flooded into her heart. She had made a big mistake keeping Minerva from the magical world.

"Shall we go?" Hermione forced an awkward smile.

"Yeah," Minerva gave a curt nod and waited until her mother had headed for the little cottage before she dared step out of the vehicle.

"Who are you? Shall I fetch Mummy?" One little girl called out to the two outsiders.

"Yes, please," Hermione called back, her voice not quite as confident as she'd tried to make it.

The little girl rushed into the house, and not a second later, Luna popped her head out the door, smiling ear to ear when she'd spotted Hermione.

"Oh, it is so wonderful to see you," Luna walked briskly toward the two. She glanced at Minerva before looking back at Hermione, "Who is this?"

"My daughter, Minerva," she smiled, lacing her fingers with her daughter's.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Luna exclaimed in her usual airy tone, "I'm assuming you aren't here to visit me. Ronald will be along shortly."

"I didn't mean to intrude. There's something I needed to discuss-"

"I know. This one might be Ronald's daughter," Luna smiled warmly.

Hermione furrowed her brow, "How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Your palms are sweaty looking. You're stammering ever so slightly. This girl looks nothing like Harry… She doesn't really look like Ronald either. Or Seamus… Or Neville… Or Professor-"

"That's enough!" Hermione hissed, her cheeks burning hot. She hadn't planned on making herself look like a harlot in front of her daughter, but surely enough that was starting to happen. She'd never been with any of those men; just Harry and Ron. Now she was certain her daughter thought this was a lost cause.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luna smiled yet again, "You're welcome to come inside if you wish."

Reluctantly Hermione followed the blond into her home, noting how Ron-like the environment felt. It was very homemade-looking. Everything appeared to have been handmade, excluding the furniture. Even it was older and most likely used.

"How many children do you have?" Hermione inquired, her curiosity overtaking her. She took a seat on the green loveseat closest to the fire, Minerva sitting extremely close to her.

"Seven," Luna beamed, "Molly, Anna, Emma, Jane, Polly, Ellen, and Ronald Jr. We tried and tried until we got a son."

"That makes you the exact opposite of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then. They had six boys and a girl," Hermione pointed out with a small smile.

"Yes," she nodded.

Hermione was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable; even more so than she had within the last ten minutes. It had only been ten minutes? She stared at the ticking clock over the fireplace, wanting to groan aloud. This could have been her life. Seven children and a house filled with hand-me-downs.

"I'm home," Ron called as he burst through the front door, "Who's car is that?"

He stopped dead when he spotted a clammy Hermione on his couch. His eyes suddenly filled with some unreadable emotion and he stared until she felt as if she might scream. Why wouldn't he speak?

After what seemed to be hours, he closed the lengthy space between them and picked her up off of the couch in a bone-breaking embrace. Hermione had to fight to breathe, her arms loosely hanging around the now near-to-tears man.

"Hermione… You're home," he sighed heavily, muttering the words into her hair.

"Yeah," she gave a bit of a laugh, relaxing once he'd finally spoken. This wasn't what she'd expected in the least.

Minerva suddenly cleared her throat, drawing all attention to her. Ron gazed down at her, releasing Hermione immediately, "This is my daughter, then?" The love etched on his face made Hermione want to cry. How could she tell him that this young woman might not be his?

"Ron… We need to talk," Hermione spoke softly.

He lifted his eyes to Luna, "Love."

"Of course," Luna grinned and exited the house, no doubt going out to play with their kids.

The room was silent for a number of minutes before Ron took a seat next to Minerva, taking her in. She seemed apprehensive, studying Ron just as hard as he was her.

"You might be her father," Hermione said quietly.

Ron looked confused, "Might?"

She nodded.

More silence followed before he spoke, his voice breaking.

"Who?"

She shook her head, the first of the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Hermione, tell me."

"Harry," she whispered.

Ron nodded slightly, his eyes now fixed on the carpet. It seemed he was contemplating something to say to her, but he wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. After a few more minutes he spoke, "You cheated on me. He cheated on Ginny."

Hermione closed her eyes, the tears threatening to turn into outright sobs.

"I need to know if she is mine," his voice was now devoid of all emotion entirely and Hermione wasn't sure if he even knew what he was feeling at that moment.

"Well it will take a little while to get a paternity test, Ron. You'll just have to be patient," she explained in the most neutral voice she could.

"Like Muggles? We aren't Muggles, Hermione," he stared at her as if she had three heads.\

Hermione went beet red and shook her head violently. Minerva frowned, glancing between the two of them, "What is a Muggle?"

"I will explain later, love," Hermione spoke quietly. She noticed now that Ron was fuming, his eyes turning red in the whites with anger and frustration.

"She doesn't know about our world?" He scowled.

"What is he talking about, Mum?"

Hermione stared at the floor for a few seconds before raising her eyes to meet her daughter's. She gazed into them for a few moments, the confusion addling her. Finally she spoke, "You're a witch."


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, I am so sorry! Please don't hate me. I'm back now, and giving you rapid updates. Love me again? :D_

Chapter 3

"I hate you," Minerva was sitting in the passenger's seat with her arms folded tightly over her chest, staring out the window and making sure to keep her gaze there. She wanted to be anywhere other than with her mother, and Hermione was positive of that.

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would be better off not knowing!" Hermione explained in a pleading tone, "I didn't just leave it out to be cruel!"

"No, you got knocked up and ran away," Minerva spat.

Hermione fought the urge to reach over and slap her daughter, "You have no idea what it's like to be in my position. It is completely unfair for you to judge me."

Now they were within a mile of Harry and Ginny's residence. Hermione had hoped that the fight would have bubbled down to a small fizz before they arrived, but it seemed as if it was only beginning to boil over.

"I had a dad that I never knew about. You told me he was dead! You don't even know who he is!" Minerva shot at her mother with such venom Hermione wasn't sure what to say back.

"No, I don't know. I think I do…" She frowned considerably, trying to keep from crying straight out.

"Who?" Minerva's voice suddenly changed attitude into curiosity as her mother uttered those words. She flicked her eyes toward the older woman, not saying another word.

"Yes, you have freckled like the Weasley's, but those eyes… They are a combination of Harry's and my mother's. There is no mistaking that. You resemble him in personality. I'm fairly sure that he is your father."

"But you don't know," Minerva smirked sarcastically, her gaze flickering back to the scenery outside her window. She wasn't thrilled with her mother, but this information made her a little happier, or so Hermione thought.

"No. We'll find out soon enough."

The rest of the ride passed in silence until Hermione pulled into the drive. She unbuckled herself and without a word to her daughter, headed for the stairs to the front door. As she knocked she heard shuffling footsteps, and it took all of two seconds for Ginny to throw open the door, eyes set on Hermione as if she were some sort of harlot.

"Come in. You don't have to knock. You're guests here," she muttered quickly and sharply, stepping aside so that the two could pass.

"So when do I get to start this magic school?" Minerva asked quickly, her voice bubbly again, almost as if they had never had an argument, even though it had ended just moments previously.

"You told her?" Ginny frowned.

"Not on purpose. Ron," Hermione explained in as few words as possible. The less she had to explain to the Potters', the better.

"Oh."

"So when do I start?" Minerva beamed.

"We have to go purchase a wand first," Hermione explained, "And all of your school supplies. School starts fairly soon. You'll be sorted into a house apart from the first years since you're so much older. You'll be in tutoring with one of the professors to catch you up on what you've missed so you aren't too far behind for a fourth year."

"She's fourteen. She'll be in fifth year," Ginny explained.

"No. Her birthday is late in the year so she'll start with the fourth years."

The women stood in silence, all staring at their feet. Ginny was no doubt trying to figure out if Harry had cheated on her all those years ago. Hermione was thinking about all the shopping she was going to have to do in a week's time. Minerva was pondering how she would do in a school full of magical people when all she had ever known was to be normal.

"Minerva," Ginny spoke up, "Go upstairs and talk to James and Lily. Tell them all about your day. I'm sure they'd love to know."

"Okay," Minerva nodded and jogged up toward James' room.

Hermione then followed Ginny into the living room and took a seat in front of the television. It had been muted, but she was still eyeing the weather forecast as Ginny offered her a cup of coffee.

"When are you going to find out?" Ginny asked rather blatantly.

"Soon. I was going to perform the spell as soon as Harry gets home from work," Hermione explained quietly, silently taking note of the rainy weather for tomorrow.

"So you're sure she's Harry's?"

Hermione studied Ginny's worried expression, sighing heavily, "I don't know, but he's the largest possibility, Ginny."

"It would be nice to have another child," Ginny smiled a bit.

These words made Hermione's heart flutter, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course."

"So what do I have to do?" Harry asked nervously. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table, his eyes focused on the large needle Hermione had in her hand.

"Just sit still," she warned, rolling his shirtsleeve before performing a quick cleansing charm on his flesh.

"Will it hurt?"

"Slightly," she nodded before counting to three and pricking him with the needle.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"I told you," she rolled her eyes, drawing just enough blood to use for her test.

Ginny watched from the door as Hermione forced the blood out of the needle and into a little cup-like thing. After a few moments she repeated the same task on Minerva, then herself, and placed the cups side by side.

"What is all this for?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I have to match the blood."

After a few more minutes of cleaning up, Hermione pointed her wand at her own blood. Gold flecks sparkled above it in the air. Then she pointed her want at Harry's blood. Dark brown and green specks shot up like a volcano. Next she pointed the wand at Minerva's blood and watched as bluish, greenish gold flecks rose out of the crimson liquid.

"That's odd," Hermione frowned, retesting several times.

"What's odd?" Harry and Minerva asked in unison.

"The blood should be a mixture of our colors. It should have been either green and gold, brown and gold, or brown and green without any gold. Or brown or green. Or just plain gold. I don't understand where the blue is coming from," she took a seat in between Minerva and Harry.

"Maybe we should get a real Medi-Witch to test it," Harry suggested.

"I _am _a Medi-Witch," Hermione scowled.

"Since when?" Harry mocked her expression.

"I was licensed over five years ago," she explained, a haughty air to her voice.

"So, you didn't completely go Muggle then," Harry smirked.

The group stared at Hermione with expectant looks until she finally sighed, "We'll have to go test Ronald."

"To see if he has that blood coloring?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. If he doesn't then I'm at a loss and we will simply have to do things the old-fashioned, Muggle way."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going to make this an eventful chapter so if you don't have the capacity to read it at the moment, I suggest you should read it when you have no distractions. Oh, and to answer a question, Ron and Harry are the only two possibilities. Luna was just being… Luna lol Thanks!_

Chapter 4

"So you aren't a match either," Hermione sighed.

She had just tested Ron, Harry looming over her shoulder the entire time. Minerva was back at Harry's house with Ginny, doing hair and makeup and nails. This left the three adults with no distractions while they tried to figure everything out.

"Well what do you suggest we do, Hermione?" Harry spoke, his tone short and agitated.

"A Muggle test would be the only solution," Hermione shrugged, taking a seat in between her two, longtime best friends. She ran a hand through her hair, eyes closing as emotions ran through her mind.

"Let's do it. How does it work?" Ron asked curiously, turning his body slightly so he was facing Hermione.

"You have to give a sample of your DNA to a technician and they test it with Minerva's and Hermione's," Harry explained.

Ron sneered, "I didn't ask you."

"I told you the answer. That's good enough," Harry returned the sneer with vigor.

"Shut up, Potter! You… You… Woman stealer!"

"Very intelligent," Harry smirked.

"Like you are, you slimy git," Ron spat back.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled, sending both men strong glares.

They sat back, arms crossed over their chests in defeat.

"This isn't going to solve anything! We used to be close. We were best friends. Now that I'm back I wish that we could all act like the adults we are and get back to our friendship," Hermione stated in a tone that they knew shouldn't be argued with.

"Fine," both men answered in unison.

After DNA samples were submitted to the Muggle testing center, Hermione headed out in search of an apartment. She didn't want to stay with Harry and Ginny any longer, as she was afraid she'd already overstayed her welcome. Minerva needed her own private space instead of sharing a room with Lily, and Hermione longed to be alone again with her books.

She settled on a small flat right outside of London. It was gorgeous, with a large balcony and lots to do. There was a swimming pool as well as a tennis court, and the rooms inside the flat were spacious and beautifully painted and carpeted.

All of a sudden a hand clapped over her shoulder and she spun around, ready for a fight.

"Hermione," Remus Lupin breathed, looking over her lithe form with sad eyes, "It's been so long."

"Remus!" Hermione grinned, her arms wrapping around his neck to give him the largest hug she could manage, "Oh, God, it's so wonderful to see you alive and well! I'd thought you were dead!"

"No. I thought so as well before the spell wore off and I'd risen to find myself buried alive," he smirked. "Thankfully, all wizards and witches are buried with their wands. I was able to get myself out just fine," he looked proud of the accomplishment, "Tonks, however… She is dead."

"Oh… I am so very sorry for your loss," Hermione cupped his cheek, "I know how it feels."

"Mum?"

Hermione backed off of Remus quickly and turned her head to see Minerva standing only a few feet away with Ginny by her side, "Hello. I was looking through the flats and ran into Remus."

"I see that," Ginny smirked, noting the heavy blush on Hermione's cheeks.

"Mum, who is this?" Minerva stepped up beside her mother.

"This is my former professor from Hogwarts. We were friends," Hermione explained to her daughter, "Remus, this is my daughter, Minerva."

"Minerva," he extended his hand, "So very nice to meet you."

"Yes," Minerva smiled politely and shook his hand.

"You look just like your mother," Remus offered.

"I get that a lot, Mum, yeah?" Minerva giggled at her mother.

"Yes you do," Hermione smiled proudly.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before Remus nervously scratched the back of his head and started to walk backwards, "I've got to get back home. Feed my cat."

"See you soon, then?" Hermione offered before she darted into the apartment she'd just rented, pulling her daughter and Ginny along with her.

"Awkward much?" Ginny snickered as soon as the door was shut, "I would think you had a crush on our dear old professor.

"He wasn't even your professor! Shut up!" Hermione acted rather childish, her face going beet red.

"Yeah he was," Ginny exclaimed.

"You two are acting like first years," Minerva rolled her eyes and headed toward the kitchen to get a good look at the flat.

Hermione and Ginny looked ashamed of themselves as the younger girl walked off, "I don't have a bloody crush on him," Hermione grumbled.

Ginny giggled, earning a slap on the arm, "Oi! That hurt!"

After a good look at the flat, Hermione began to transport their things through the floo network, using Ginny to push everything through from she and Harry's residence. A none too happy Minerva filed boxes according to her mother's annoyingly organized chart, and as soon as everything was there she began unpacking in her new bedroom.

Low and behold the two got their unpacking done within a few hours, of course with the help of Hermione's wand. Doing things the Muggle way had been wearing on her, she had to admit, and it was nice to have a bit of magical help. Minerva sat back and watched in awe as boxes unpacked themselves, their things magically floating to their proper places.

"Why haven't you been using magic all along, Mum?" Minerva spoke, her voice dreamy.

"I just didn't want to do it anymore, dear," Hermione explained, agitation lacing her words.

Minerva processed her words, a confused expression adorning her face, "Why would you not want this life? Everything is so easy."

Hermione shook her head, stopping what she was doing and taking a seat in front of Minerva, "No. Everything is not easy. Everything was so hard. I had to work and work to get to where I am today. I missed opportunities that so many others could have had because I went to Hogwarts and… Fought."

"Fought? How?"

Hermione stared at her daughter for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to tell her story. She was old enough now to know. She sat back, crossing her arms over her chest and she cast her eyes downward at the floor.

"When I was just seventeen Harry, Ronald and I left school and went out into the world, searching for pieces of a dark wizard's soul-"

"What?"

"Shush. Let me finish," Hermione's expression was as sober as it could get, "We murdered countless evil men and women, risked our lives to save this world… Our world."

Hermione felt tears brimming in her eyes. She had to pause a few moments to collect herself before continuing, "Your grandmother and grandfather were not magical people. They were what we call Muggles. They had me, a witch, and these people, called pure bloods, thought that people like me shouldn't practice magic. They tried to kill all of us. Do you remember me telling you about the holocaust and learning about it in school?"

Minerva nodded once.

"It was a lot like that. Innocent people were being murdered for no reason other than hatred of blood status. I was being hunted down. Harry managed to kill the evil man behind all of this hatred. He was the Hitler of the wizarding world. Now we are at peace."

Minerva sat astonished, "Mum, why would you go away from all of that if you helped destroy such a person? It doesn't make sense."

"Because after your grandparents died and I found out I was pregnant I just couldn't look at anyone anymore. I was so ashamed of what my grief was doing to me. I was ashamed that I had cheated on Ron, that I had disrespected Ginny so badly. They were my best friends. I couldn't stand myself anymore. So I escaped," she sighed heavily as if she could finally breathe again.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours, letting everything set in as it should. Minerva wanted to speak, but it was as if she didn't have to words to say, to express how she felt about her mother's misfortune, and the hard childhood she had endured. She felt guilty for everything bad she had ever said to her mother. She felt miserable about every time she had called her mother inadequate, or questioned her decisions.

"I'm so sorry, Mum."

"It's okay."


End file.
